Traditionally, users interface with a computing device using an input device to translate actions from the user into an input signal to be processed by the computing device. These input signals allow the user to signal intended actions for the computer to take in order to produce a desired output. Common input devices include a computer mouse and keyboard for the user to select specific locations displayed to them and input text, respectively. While these input devices are effective, these input devices may not be the most intuitive or comfortable for the user to implement.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an input device that is comfortable to use, intuitive, and efficient for the user to input process signals to a computing device. The present invention is a motion control device for interfacing with a computing device. The present invention allows the user to access a plurality of inputs without significant spatial translation of the user's hand to increase the user's response time. The present invention implements a plurality of buttons, a primary joystick, at least one thumbstick, and a rotary wheel in order to respectfully execute a plurality of computer macros, instructions that expands automatically into a set of instructions to perform a particular task. The plurality of button, the primary joystick, the at least one thumbstick, and the rotary wheel are positioned within the width of and ergonomically for an average human hand in order for the user to efficiently interact with the present invention. The present invention is intended to provide a user with quicker inputs while playing videogames, engaging in driving simulators, or robotic control then the user would have with a traditional keyboard.